


An Unsuccessful Skirmish

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [13]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Amputation, Beheading, Broken Bones, Electrocution, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Guro, Impalement, Multi, Necrophilia, Snuff, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Robin takes a squad of heroes to fight back against the Emblan forces. However, her squad fails miserably:Ayra gets swarmed and then turned into a pincushion via swords and lancesHinoka gets brought down from the sky via thunder magic, overpowered on the ground, raped and beheaded.Priscilla is cornered by Bruno - the Emblan royal killing her using ice magic.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 2





	An Unsuccessful Skirmish

“Take over this place. Kill anyone who stands in you way.” Veronica told her soldiers while going over the directions Loki gave her before leaving. The illusionist suggested invading this world, saying that if she managed to secure a certain tome, it would benefit her greatly. And while invading Magvel seemed quite entertaining - Eirika’s impaled body flashing in her mind after the princess tried to oppose her - Veronica was a bit worried about the overall lack of resistance. Taking over that world while she searched for the tome would be a perfect distraction for the Askrian forces that would inevitably show up at some point. Anger resurfaced in her mind as she thought of the group that continued to hinder her whatever she did. However, she remembered that if Loki’s words were to be trusted, once she was done here she could gain the strength to crush them once and for all. A small smile appeared on her face as she walked off to search for what she wanted, her army getting to work right away.

Robin smiled to herself as she walked through the portal. She’d been given command of a small squad, and she was quite happy to lead it into battle. She decided not to change out of her swimsuit, just staying on the sidelines for the battle to focus on tactics. However, she wasn’t helpless by any means - she still had her trident, and she had borrowed a magical tome from one of the other versions of her she met in Askr.

Robin looked at her subordinates, wondering what was the best way to utilize them. Two of the girls she already met when they came to the beach - Ayra and Hinoka. To support them, the horse-mounted healer Priscilla was with them as well. The heroines weren’t the only people under Robin’s command. Some Askrian foot soldiers came through the portal on their side as well, going into battle with the Emblian army in numerous small struggles. To start it off, Robin decided she wanted some intel. “Hinoka? Could you please go and find out what their forces look like?” Robin asked her, and the tomboyish redhead nodded back at her from atop her pegasus. “Got it.” She replied, before sending her pegasus up in the air. She and the two other girls waited for some time, with Ayra growing increasingly restless. eventually, the black-haired girl decided she’d go off on her own. As she headed off, Robin spoke out to her.  
“Ayra? It’d be better if you waited until Hinoka got back.”  
“It’s not like I can’t handle whatever they have, anyways.” The swordswoman replied with a confident smirk. Before Robin could reply, she ran off towards the fortification in the distance. Her sword was quickly coated with more blood as she sliced through countless enemy foot soldiers. Robin watched her leave with a worried look on her face. “I just hope she’ll be okay.” She commented to Priscilla, and the noble redhead nodded back at her. As they waited, eventually some Emblian soldiers drew closer towards her, and Robin readied her trident while Priscilla prepared her weak offensive magic. 

Ayra let out a breath she was holding as she brought her sword down through the head of a soldier in front of her. Numerous bodies lied among her path, but there seemed to be no end to the Emblian soldiers. Her muscles were sore after all the fighting she did, and she realized it might be time to retreat. Turning towards where she came from, however, it seemed that it wouldn’t be possible. The path she cut through the soldiers had already been closed, the soldiers she killed replaced by reinforcements - and she was far too deep behind their lines now to just hope she could ran past them. Drawing a heavy breath, she readied herself for another encounter. She was no stranger to fighting hopeless battles, her mind returning to that fateful battle in Belhalla. The magic pulled her from it just before she was killed back then, and she wondered if she’d get to escape death again as the first of the soldiers got to her. Forcing her body into a battle stance again, she started to slice through the masses of soldiers again.

With each blow she struck, she could feel herself getting slower, it took her longer to react to each incoming attack. Eventually, it became impossible for her to dodge attacks in time. Fortunately for her, the sword of the attacker was aimed towards her chest, and her breastplate protected her. The attack knocked most of her breath out, however, and she heaved in place as she tried to suck another breath in. Her lack of motion proved to be fatal to her as a spear pierced her through her back, going all the way through her. She looked down in horror at the weapon sticking out of her abdomen. Ayra tried moving forward, hoping to slide off the weapon, only to be pierced with another lance from the front. Her pale skin and her purple battle dress became stained with blood as more and more weapons were stabbed into her. Ayra’s hands slumped limply at her hands, her sword falling out of her hand and to the ground. 

One of the soldiers approached her, and sliced off the leather strap that was holding her breastplate in place. Since most of her dress was already in tatters, her once flat stomach now both revealed and containing swords almost to it full capacity, the men that approached her at this point started slicing away at the ample flesh of her breasts. The scraps of her dress fell to her feet, revealing her sizeable tits to the soldiers. One of the men uncovered his prick, and began stroking himself after stabbing her through her chest. Following his example, the other men that were still watching her did so as well. The circle of soldiers all jerked off at the girl as she was slowly bleeding out, covering her face, her quite shredded breasts and her long, black hair with their semen before the princess of Isaach succumbed to her wounds. One of her blue eyes rolled back in its socket while as she passed away, the soldiers all cheering as they saw her die. They knew the bitch had killed many of their fellow soldiers, so the fact that they managed to bring her down was very satisfying to them - especially that they recognized she was a summoned hero, so they’d get rewarded for killing her as well. When they all were done, they approached her corpse again one by one, pulling their weapons out of her body. Ayra’s corpse fell down as the weapons keeping her up were removed, with the body falling down face-first. Her ass sticking up in the air proved to be quite an enticing sight, with it barely covered by the scraps of her dress. It was no surprise that as most soldiers returned towards the front line, a few soldiers stayed behind to have some more fun with her body.

High above all the soldiers, Hinoka watched as the soldiers stripped Ayra’s body of what remained of her clothes. She was filled with disgust towards the men, and yet she felt some fascination with what they did as well. She had just finished mapping out the enemy forces when she saw Ayra fighting her final battle, so she just hovered above them and enjoyed the show. She felt she was becoming wet between her legs, some of her juices running down her legs and soaking into her pegasus’s skin. She reminded herself that after she finished the mission, she would have all the time she wanted with Minerva, and tried to keep her arousal in check as she prepared to go back towards Robin. 

Because Hinoka stayed in one place, she proved to be quite the target for the Emblian archers - or at least she would, if they hadn’t joined in covering Ayra’s body with their semen. However, Veronica wasn’t playing around with her invasion - she deployed some of the soldiers bound to her will to fight as well. One of them, the Friegian noble Reinhardt, didn’t miss the redhead’s pegasus as it stayed in one place on the sky. And just as the Hoshidian princess was about to leave, he finished preparing his spell.

“Magic is everything!” He exclaimed as unleashed his magic on her. A lightning bolt came out of the sky just above her, slamming into her shoulder. Electricity coursed through her just as her pegasus began flying away, pain going through her entire body as her nerves were short-circuited. Her pegasus saved her life with its movement, taking her just enough to the side that the second lightning bolt hit her mount instead. Her white pegasus was hit straight through its head, its brain fried instantly. The pegasus beat its wings for one final time, and then it started falling towards the Emblian forces Hinoka had been watching so carefully just moments earlier. With the shock still taking its toll on her body, she couldn’t do much as the pegasus crashed down in a different spot from where Ayra was, but still in the middle of Emblian soldiers. Soldiers, who very much caught attention of the beauty that came down crashing from the sky.

As Hinoka’s pegasus crashed into the ground, another electrical shock went through her body, the sudden crash causing whatever charge that still remained in her pegasus’ corpse to discharge into her. Instead of a graceful leap with which she intended to get off the winged horse, she fell halfway through the jump as her muscles contracted wildly. Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as she felt something warm running down her legs, realizing that the current running through her lower body stopped whatever muscles were holding her bladder together, releasing a streak of piss that soaked through her white panties and trickled down her athletic thighs. She managed to climb back to her feet, using her lance to support herself with one hand as she wiped the dirt off her face with the other, coming face to face with the small gathering of soldiers that saw her fall. She tried to shift into a battle position, waving with her lance in a futile attempt of scaring the men off, but as yet another aftershock went through her body she stabbed the weapon hard into the ground, and she pushed it far too deep in for her to be able to remove it easily. Seeing the men slowly approach her, she knew she didn’t have the time to do that.

When the first man got in range, she launched herself of the ground, her hands holding the pole as an anchor while she used her strong legs to kick the man in the head. He stumbled back, her powerful attack making him dizzy as both of her armored feet connected with his forehead. Encouraged by her initial success, she prepared for another kick as the men slowed down, approaching her with more caution. The men looked at one another, encouraging themselves to all go towards her together. And so as Hinoka kicked out towards one of them, knocking him back, the others threw themselves at her legs, grabbing them midair. Before Hinoka got the chance to wriggle them away from their grasp, the men moved in different directions, causing her legs to move into a painful split - and even as she let go of her lance, trying to adjust herself to their movements, they still carried on, dislocating both her legs. Hinoka let out a cry of pain as her legs were bent beyond their usual limits. Her upper body fell to the ground because she stopped holding the spear, her back hitting the ground with a loud thud. She felt the contact through her spine, another round of pain spreading through her body.

The men continued to bend her legs a bit more, until they were positive she couldn’t move them anymore. Hinoka watched them from the ground, her hands clenched into fists as the seriousness of the situation got to her. The fists were seen as another danger by the men, and they all converged on them next, with her upper limbs joining the lower ones in their disability. She felt them snap out of place, now completely helpless to what the man had in store for her.

Satisfied that the girl couldn’t cause them any more trouble, the soldiers could have their fun with the Hoshidian princess. The white piece of cloth on the front of her dress was quickly torn off, and the overlapping twin red parts of the dress underneath it were pulled to the side, revealing that the tomboyish woman didn’t wear a bra to cover her small tits. Her white panties, now yellow with her piss, were removed almost as quickly, along with the suspenders holding her socks up, and the the redhead’s feminine parts were exposed to everyone gathered around her.

Even if her breasts were not that big, it didn’t stop the men from groping them and squeezing them, with one soldier bending over her working on them with his mouth, his tongue going around her nipples. Hinoka soon realized it didn’t feel that bad - even if the soldier wasn’t as skilled in that as Minerva was, it was still quite pleasurable. Her shaved pussy was receiving similar attention from the soldiers, with it soon being lubricated with her juices as her body reacted to the men’s molestation. And Hinoka couldn’t help but moan as her arousal was being brought up by the men, quickly overshadowing the pain pulsating from all of her limbs.

Eventually, one of the men working on her decided she was wet enough, and released his member from the confines of his pants. He easily forced it inside her snatch, a shiver going through her body as her pussy was filled with his dick. The Emblian continued to rape her, with Hinoka squirming underneath him. It didn’t take her long to cum, and after her orgasm died down, she silently apologized to Minerva in her mind for that - and for not being able to return to her. And just as that regret filled her mind, she felt the man release his load inside her. Before she could react to that, one of the soldiers standing over her sliced neatly through her neck with his sword. Her head was removed from the rest of her body, with another man grabbing it by her short hair and raising it up, giving her a final view of her body. Her dead eyes went over it, tears flashing in them as she thought of the people who would miss her - both of her siblings and her lover. As her mind slipped away, the man outstretched the hand holding her head triumphantly in the air, with it being visible to everyone. Then he lowered the head to the level of his crotch and forced his dick between her dead lips, as if Hinoka was about to suck him off. While most of the men moved on after making sure that Hinoka was dead, just as with Ayra, some still stayed behind to make use of her body.

Even though Robin lost sight of Hinoka after the girl fell off the sky, she didn't miss her head showing up above the waves of men without the rest of her body. With no sign of Ayra coming back, regret welled up inside her as she realised that two of the heroines she knew personally were now most likely both dead. With that in mind, she knew she had to do her best to protect Priscilla from any harm. 

Her dark eyes moved towards the mounted cleric, on the way to her passing through the lines of Emblian soldiers. And was immediately thankful that she did, for she noticed the noble who struck Hinoka down earlier approach them on his horse. A smile appeared on her lips as she prepared her spell, before unleashing a green spectral wolf on the man. She watched with glee as the wolf gutted the man’s horse, before moving on to the rider, exacting the revenge for Hinoka. However, that didn't last long. After the wolf was finished with the man, Robin heard a horse cry out in fear near her. She turned to look at Priscilla, realizing too late that the girl’s horse would become afraid of her wolf as well. She ended the spell straight away, but it was already too late. Priscilla’s horse carried the healer far away from Robin, disappearing in a direction parallel to the lines of clashing soldiers. Robin considered going after her, but decided to stay and keep watch at the portal instead.

Priscilla felt a bit shaky as her horse rode away from the portal. She was grateful that it didn’t take her straight into the Emblian forces, yet she was also a bit afraid as she left the relative safety of being near Robin. However, she decided that she could use this opportunity to get a little bit stronger herself. And so even as she regained control of her horse, she continued to ride forward. Before the cleric had the chance to change her mind, she saw a masked man on a horse emerge from beyond the enemy lines. She turned her horse towards him, and prepared her offensive magic to use against him.

“Girl, you better leave right away. It’s not safe for you to be here, between two clashing armies.” His words caught her off-guard, but surprise was replaced with anger as it was clear to her that the man was underestimating her. “I think you are mistaken, mister. I happen to be a soldier for the Order of Heroes, and I intend to fight against you if you continue to go this way.”  
“Please, I don’t want anyone else to get hurt. I’m searching for my sister - princess Veronica - and when I do find her, I could probably convince her to abandon her invasion of this world. Our goals overlap, so please, get out of my way before something terrible happens to you.” Bruno tried his best to convey his emotions to Priscilla, already feeling that the madness coming from his blood was starting to grow stronger inside him. Priscilla refused to believe him, standing firmly in his way and hitting him with the magic she was preparing.

Although the magic wasn’t very powerful, it released the curse of madness welling up through his veins, and with a sadistic laughter the Emblian prince cast both his hands towards Priscilla. “Hahaha! It seems that you really wish to die, o Askrian cleric! I am happy to fulfill this wish for you!”  
In an instant, he fired a spell at the girl, and Priscilla’s horse has been skewered by icy spikes coming out of the ground. Priscilla herself barely avoided being impaled on one of the spikes that tore through her horse’s back directly in front of her, tearing through her dress and pressing directly against her snatch through her panties. The cold made her jump back as the horse slumped down in its final moments, and her rapid movement backwards caused the icy pole to tear a hole in her dress. The hole ran all the way all the way from just beneath her breasts to the bottom of her dress. As she jumped off her horse, it get caught on another icy spike, and she continued to tear her dress further, with the dress falling apart when she landed. She was left just in her underwear and without a horse against a man that was trying to kill her, and she decided that her situation couldn’t get any worse.

Bruno recalled the icy spikes, and directed his horse towards the girl. The hooves of the horse hit her straight on the chest, taking her breath away and knocking her to the ground. Before she got the chance to get up, Bruno released another, similar spell at Priscilla. The cleric’s legs and arms had been pierced with icy spikes, keeping her from any movement and lifting her off the ground. She cried on in pain as four holes opened in her body, with the cold only increasing the pain coming from her wounds. With a spike piercing her wrist, she let go of her staff, and it fell to the ground between two of the spikes.

Bruno get off his horse, and picked the staff up. The voice inside his head was telling him to hurt the girl, but humiliating her was also worth the time. He picked up the staff from the ground, and slid it between her bra and her chest. He used it to tear the white piece of cloth away, revealing her decently sized breasts. Embarrassment flushed up her cheeks as she was forcibly stripped, but at least the man didn’t seem that interested in her chest. That knowledge barely helped her with how she was feeling however, and she was even more embarrassed when he removed her panties in the same way. With her completely naked, Bruno snapped her staff in half. She cried out in pain as he forced one half inside her pussy, with the wooden splinters hurting her insides as her pushed it as far in as he could, with the staff going through her cervix and into her womb. She felt more pain as the second half of the staff was forced inside her anus, her inner walls hurt even more as they had to stretch to accomodate the wooden pole until all that was visible of it was the adorned ending.

Tears were already running down the redhead’s face, but Bruno was only getting started with her. As he saw the twin trickles of blood coming from her anus and her vagina, he decided to move on. Retracting the spike that was holding her left leg up, he grabbed hold of the leg with both his hands. She shivered as his gloved fingers grabbed hold of one of her thighs. But the pain was only about to begin. Calling on his already huge physical strength, only strengthened further by the madness that was currently holding him, Bruno began to pull on Priscilla’s leg. Priscilla felt the strain on her leg increase, until her skin began to tear. A bloody line appeared on her leg, spreading to the entire intersection of it. She started screaming at this point, quickly losing the connection to her leg. A fountain of blood followed as her limb was separated from the rest of her body. He let it drop to the ground as Priscilla screamed her throat out with how much pain she was in.

The side of her body lost half of its support, with it being supported by just one spike now. To even it out, he walked over to the other side of her body, and removed the spike that was holding her right arm in place. Her frail limb proved less resistance than the one he started out with, and soon her arm joined her leg. He carried on with removing the remaining two limbs, and Priscilla’s limbless torso dropped to the ground with four bleeding stumps in place of her arms and legs.

Despite that, the redheaded healer was still conscious. Her voice was long gone by that point, used up with all her screams, but she continued to endure the pain and the bleeding. However, that wouldn’t be the case for long. With another spell, Bruno summoned another group of icy spikes, and they all pierced through her torso, giving her enough internal wounds that she passed away soon afterwards.

As Bruno dispelled the magic, he finally returned to his senses. He stared at the corpse for a few moments, already knowing what happened. He had been afraid of doing exactly that for far too long. Still, he was a bit happy that he snapped on some random woman, and not anyone that he knew. Even so, he decided it would be too dangerous to stay in Emblia anymore - he couldn’t tell when would his blood force him to kill someone like that again. “Sorry, sister. I hope that you will manage without me.” He thought to himself as he headed off away from both the Emblian and the Askrian forces, eager to search for a cure for the insanity that plagued his entire family.

Robin stayed in her spot near the portal for some more time, but it didn’t seem that any of her subordinates were coming back. And from the looks of it, the Askrian foot soldiers were not doing good as well. With a heavy heart, she came to the conclusion that her mission was a failure. Turning back towards the portal, she crossed it and returned to Askr.

“So how did it go, princess?” Loki smiled at Veronica as the young Emblian emerged from the portal back at the Emblian castle.  
“...We’ve taken over that world. And I found the tome you wanted.” She handed the magical book to Loki, and the busty woman gave out a triumphant laughter:  
“With this, I can summon my master!”  
“...And he will help me obliterate Askr.” Veronica followed up.


End file.
